Slow & Steady
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov se muda a una nueva ciudad, donde nota la existencia de una librería y conoce a un joven pelinegro gracias a un par de gustos en común. Tras hablarle, la curiosidad de saber más sobre él, crecen, y con ello, sus ganas de saber que se escondía detrás de la melancólica mirada que esbozaba cada vez que leía un libro. [Capítulos cortos]
1. 0

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

 **Sinopsis completa:** Conocer a gente nueva nunca ha sido un problema para Viktor Nikiforov, mucho menos ahora que tuvo que mudarse a Detroit por asuntos laborales. Meses después de haberse asentado, nota la existencia de una librería en una calle de la ciudad, donde conoce a un joven pelinegro gracias a un par de gustos en común. Tras hablarle, la curiosidad de saber más sobre él, crecen, y con ello, sus ganas de saber que se escondía detrás de la melancólica mirada que esbozaba cada vez que leía un libro.

"No podemos soñar cuando estamos totalmente despiertos, o enamorarnos con un corazón que sea tan fuerte como para romperlo".

* * *

 **0**

* * *

Llovía. Y de una manera torrencial.

Cuando llegó a Detroit, nadie le había dicho que era el núcleo de la temporada de lluvias, los días anteriores había logrado resguardarse a tiempo en su apartamento, pero ahora, estaba a escasas cuadras de llegar a su destino cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer de forma precipitada.

El hombre de negocios corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la acera mientras trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con su maletín color café; al bailar su mirada de un lado a otro pudo ver un local abierto, sin pensarlo por mucho, cruzó la calle a paso veloz para adentrarse en él y evitar que su traje quedara aún más empapado de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez lejos de la lluvia, normalizó su agitada respiración a la par que palpaba la tela para notar que tan mojada había quedado, moviendo hacia atrás un par de mechones de su cabellera plata que no habían salido victoriosos de su intento de cubrirlos.

—Clima difícil, ¿uh?

Escuchó una voz rasposa tras su espalda, dejó de inspeccionar su traje y volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de aquel timbre; era un hombre mayor, lo suficiente para deducir que tal vez ya era abuelo, su cabello era esponjoso y lleno de canas, portaba una camisa amarilla a cuadros con un suéter café sobre ella, las arrugas en su rostro se acentuaban gracias a la cándida sonrisa que regalaba al refugiado.

—Un poco —respondió—. Lo lamento, necesitaba un refugio —comentó risueño, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, puedes ir a sentarte si así lo deseas, mientras te secas —sugirió.

—Sería muy conveniente, gracias —le dijo al hombre, avanzando por el local.

El lugar era bastante grande, con varias estanterías llenas de libros, los cuales, sospechaba, la mayoría eran viejos, debido al olor que envolvía todo el entorno, pero era un aroma que le gustaba.

Al fondo del lugar, había un par de mesas donde podías sentarte perfectamente para disfrutar de una lectura, avanzó hasta la penúltima mesa y se sentó. Su plan inicial era buscar un libro, no obstante, prefirió sacar la computadora portátil de su maletín para revisar si estaba sana y salva, para así, terminar un par de documentos que necesitaba.

Satisfecho con el aspecto de su laptop, comenzó a teclear. Tiempo después, sentía...algo sobre su nuca, una mirada, sin embargo, cada vez que volteaba, no había nadie; en la mesa delante a la suya había un par de libros regados, tal vez, había alguien allí además de él.

Aquel día lluvioso terminó su trabajo dentro de la librería, semanas después, siguió yendo para allá, pero esta vez a leer, lo hacía cada miércoles por la tarde, que era el día cuando normalmente salía más temprano del trabajo. Gracias a esas semanas, había conocido mejor al dueño —de nombre Gerard— contándole un poco de su traslado de Rusia a Detroit.

—Viktor, hoy estás más temprano —dijo el hombre mayor, recibiendo al ruso con una sonrisa.

—Hay que aprovechar cada segundo —respondió—. Bueno, si me permite...

—Claro, claro, pasa —le sonrió.

El de ojos azules se dirigió a una estantería del fondo, donde había descubierto varias antologías curiosas, tomó una y, como siempre, se dirigió a la penúltima mesa, _y cómo siempre_ , aquel joven de cabello negro y lentes azules estaba sentado delante de él con una pila de libros.

Siempre lo veía devorar libro tras libro, sin embargo, en el par de semanas que llevaba visitando la librería no le había dirigido la palabra...hasta ahora, donde ya no pudo ignorar el tenue tono de voz del joven.

—Que no...que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente...uhm...

Tras escuchar los murmullos, el de hebras plateadas se levantó de su asiento, posicionándose a un lado.

—...y con el paso de los extraños eones, incluso la muerte puede morir —terminó el ruso, ganando que la mirada del contrario se posara sobre su rostro—. Hola, conozco esa frase.

El de hebras azabache rió ante su extraño saludo.

—Hola —dijo—. Es una buena historia, ¿no es así? —comentó, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al de ojos azules.

—Lo es —contestó—. Y bien, te veo aquí todos los miércoles, ¿trabajo? —preguntó, sentándose frente a él.

—No —respondió, riendo de nuevo—. Los miércoles tengo mucho tiempo libre, vengo aquí a leer. ¿Qué hay de ti? También te veo siempre.

—Igual que tú, gran coincidencia, ¿no crees? —inquirió, formando con sus labios una peculiar sonrisa en forma de corazón.

La sonrisa en sus rostros permaneció, dando pauta después a una conversación duradera, donde terminaban riendo debido a los " _shh"_ que recibían de las personas que trataban de leer en silencio, pues las ocasionales carcajadas de los dos perturbaban esa paz.

Después de un tiempo, uno de los dos tenía que salir primero de la librería, y ese fue el joven de lentes azules.

—Bueno, me encantó pasar tiempo contigo. Desgraciadamente, tengo que irme —dijo el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento.

—Está bien, cuídate —contestó el ruso.

El joven de lentes asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo, paró escasos metros después, girando el rostro para ver de nuevo al de ojos azules.

—Por cierto —le llamó, atrayendo su atención—, soy Yuuri —comentó con una sonrisa, la cual, fue contagiosa para el ruso.

—Y yo Viktor —respondió.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Viktor —se despidió finalmente, desapareciendo después por el pasillo.

El de hebras plateadas se recargó de su asiento mientras reía levemente. Había hecho migas con un par de colegas en la oficina, sin embargo, no estaría mal conocer a alguien fuera de su rango laboral, sobre todo si su relación iniciaba con el descubrimiento de un gusto en común.

Chasqueando los dedos, el ruso se levantó para tomar un libro de la estantería que había recorrido anteriormente y comenzó a leer.

No perdía nada con intentar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola de nuevo!_ Bien, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia con capítulos cortos y, aparte, esto es uno de los tantos borradores que mis dedos se morían por publicar, ya no pude más. Espero que este pequeño inicio les haya gustado, y me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto (corazón).

¡OH! Y, antes de irme, si reconocen la frase que terminó Viktor les amaré, y si no también(?), es perteneciente a La Llamada de Cthulhu de Lovecraft.

Sin más, nos leemos después.

 _Con cariño,_

—K.


	2. 1

.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

En ese momento no había nadie frente a él.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que encontró la librería en medio de la lluvia, dos meses donde platicaba con el dueño, dos meses desde que empezó a charlar con aquel joven de ojos castaños y cabello negro, fascinándole un poco más cada vez.

Miércoles era el día predilecto para verse, en ocasiones el hombre de negocios llegaba antes, en otras tantas era el ávido lector que había descubierto, era de Japón. Lo cierto era que, aunque el ruso invadiera la mesa del nipón, más del cincuenta por ciento del tiempo lo pasaba mirando su espalda, mientras notaba como pasaba hoja tras hoja de la pila de libros que estaba acostumbrado a tener junto a él.

Pero ahora no había una figura delgada que notar. Pese a que trataba de enfocarse en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, su cerebro no procesaba nada, porque estaba más ocupado en mandar señales a sus ojos para mirar de soslayo por si _alguien_ llegaba.

Suspiró, moviendo en el proceso un par de mechones color plata situados sobre su frente.

Tenía almacenado su nombre, su apariencia, de donde era y qué edad tenía; debido al lugar donde hablaban, conocían el tono bajo de su timbre de voz, pero también lo alta que podía ser su risa, aquellos detalles se apuntaban sin saber dentro de su mente, donde tampoco estaba consciente de la lista rasgos y manías que había empezado a escribir sobre Yuuri en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Pero no era suficiente. Apenas era el comienzo, probablemente apenas y tenía conocimiento de la punta del gran iceberg que podía ser aquel pelinegro, y que faltara a la librería no ayudaba a su labor de conocerlo mejor.

Sus manos cerraron el libro que había tratado de leer, se levantó de la silla para acercarse a un nuevo estante, esperando encontrar algo que, si lo hiciera adentrarse en la narrativa, y no simplemente pasar por las letras sin asimilarlas realmente.

Dejando la obra anterior en un carrito, su dedo índice paseaba por el lomo de las filas de libros, leyendo el título de cada uno de estos para ver si alguno lograba llamar su atención. Después de recorrer medio estante, se detuvo, concentrando todos sus sentidos a una persona que hablaba a lo lejos.

 _"Al lector...Bueno, técnicamente es el primero del libro, pero yo lo recomendaría..."_

Agudizando un poco el oído, captó el sonido de una risa y después una corta oración.

 _"Si le gustan esos temas, no creo que tenga problema_ "

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó a paso veloz por los estantes, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio que conectaba con el mostrador del local, estando a unos metros de distancia, gritó:

—¿¡Estás hablando de Las Flores del Mal!?

Al momento de sobresalir su cabellera sobre la estantería, se ganó un par de miradas divertidas.

—Viktor, ¿de dónde saliste? —preguntó el dueño de la librería.

Tan solo un par de segundos después, escuchó la risa del joven que estaba hablando con el hombre mayor.

—Si aparecer de repente es tu forma de saludarme, deberías advertirme —comentó el japonés, ajustando sus anteojos al puente de su nariz.

El ruso se tomó un par de segundos para erguir su cuerpo y acercarse, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar el suéter azul marino que portaba el de cabellera negra, color que hacía resaltar el tono de su nívea piel.

—Me pareció escucharte...hablar de ese libro, por eso me acerqué —explico una vez posicionado al lado del nipón—, ¿hablabas de él?

Yuuri recargó su brazo sobre el mostrador, mirando al ruso.

—Tienes muy buen oído —comentó divertido—. Sí, hablaba de él, Gerard me pidió una recomendación para un familiar —explicó, señalando con la mano al viejo hombre dueño de la librería, el cual asintió.

—Bueno elección —dijo el de hebras plateadas—. Tómelo como una recomendación mía también.

—Gracias, Viktor —musitó el dueño.

Mientras miraba como una pequeña conversación se formaba entre los hombres frente a él, Viktor pensaba en el orden correcto de palabras para preguntarle al nipón si se quedaría un rato más, si podía acompañarlo a su mesa, si a él también podía recomendarle libros. Pero aquella intención murió gracias a la intervención del mismo hombre que estaba incluido en sus planes.

—Vine de forma veloz, pero ahora tengo que irme. Gerard, Viktor, cuídense —dijo a forma de despedida, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Las acciones del ruso fueron más rápidas que su pensamiento, evitando que el japonés cruzara la puerta al tomar la muñeca ajena entre sus manos. Al caer en cuenta de lo que había ahora entre sus dedos, pronunciando una de las tantas oraciones que venían taladrando su mente desde hacía un rato.

—Te veré la próxima semana —le dijo al pelinegro, dejando escapar aquella oración de sus labios más como una afirmación que como pregunta, porque no deseaba un no por respuesta.

Con la puerta entreabierta, Yuuri giró sobre sus talones, así los ojos castaños miraron a los azules, esbozando a la vez, una suave sonrisa que transmitiría tranquilidad a cualquier persona que la contemplara, similar al alivio que sintió Viktor al escuchar su respuesta.

—Te veré la próxima semana.

No necesitó una palabra más, y aunque sabía que cada segundo de espera valdría la pena para verlo otra vez, tan solo necesitaban de una nueva despedida para que el ruso deseara escuchar su voz de nuevo.

* * *

El libro que recomienda Yuuri es "Las Flores del Mal" de Charles Baudelaire.


	3. 2

.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

No sabía cómo acelerar el paso.

A su jefe se le había ocurrido darle un cúmulo de documentos justo diez minutos antes del final de su jornada, y aunque lanzara mil maldiciones a sus adentros, no tuvo más opción que dar la sonrisa más realista para realizar sus labores de forma eficaz y rápida.

Una vez terminados, miró al reloj con sumo anhelo; se había tardado cuarenta minutos en corregir lo que necesitaban y otros diez en esperar el visto bueno de su superior. Afortunadamente su trabajo estaba en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la librería.

Y era en ese preciso momento que cada cuadra parecía interminable.

Esquivando a las personas que se dirigían del lado contrario al suyo, miró de lejos el pequeño letrero que sobresalía del conocido local, gritando victorioso a sus adentros cuando su mano al fin pudo girar la perilla para ingresar.

—Viktor —saludó alegre el dueño—. Vienes más tarde.

—Sí...yo...corriendo —hablaba, tratando de explicarse mientras recobraba el aliento.

—No te preocupes —rió el hombre mayor—. Anda a sentarte, Yuuri está dónde siempre —comentó.

El ruso le miró arqueando una ceja, al parecer, había adivinado su intención principal; ¿era un libro abierto acaso?

—Está bien, gracias —le dijo, dirigiéndose al fondo de la librería. El dueño tan solo asintió.

Como siempre, todo era sumamente silencioso. Conforme avanzaba, veía rostros habituales y un par desconocidos; debido a que el local manejaba libros viejos, recibiendo donaciones o colecciones antiguas, los clientes que la visitaban eran escasos pero fieles, lo suficiente para que ésta siguiera a flote.

Pasos después, al fin había llegado al fondo del lugar... y lo vió, como siempre, sostenía el lomo del libro con la mano izquierda mientras cambiaba de página con los dedos de la mano derecha, arrastrando la hoja con el pulgar y acomodándola con el índice; tenía la manía de acomodar sus anteojos cada tanto, pero nada le hacía desviar su concentración de la lectura, teniendo la mirada fija sobre las letras.

Su mirada...sus ojos.

Había algo que en aquel lapso de tiempo removía la mente de Viktor, y es que existía algo en los ojos castaños que no había podido descifrar. Era un sentimiento que aún no podía describir.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, buscando obtener un mejor ángulo para mirarle.

—Oh, Viktor.

...Pero fue descubierto antes de tener éxito.

—Llegas un poco tarde —le comentó, sonriendo.

Viktor tomó asiento enfrente del nipón, Yuuri cerró el libro que leía con anterioridad, dejándolo junto al par que tenía sobre la mesa.

—El trabajo se acumuló —rió nervioso—. ¿Puedo saber que leías?

—Una antología de versos.

—Te veías muy concentrado —comentó el ruso.

—A veces te sumerges más de lo que planeas —rió—. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

—Muy pocas veces, las puedo contar con los dedos —le dijo.

—Deberías hacerlo alguna vez, un par de letras pueden mover tu mundo —comentó el japonés.

El hombre asalariado estudió sus palabras por breves segundos, ocurriéndosele después una especie de petición.

—Muéstrame —le dijo al lector, este le miró confundido—. Lee algo del libro que tenías, lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

El pelinegro buscó de nuevo la obra que había tenido entre sus manos, movió las páginas un poco más allá de la mitad, punto donde, al parecer, había encontrado lo que deseaba leer al ruso.

Colocando el puño sobre sus labios, tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y proceder a leer en voz alta.

— _Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima, y a mi labio una frase de perdón; habló el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto, y la frase en mis labios expiró._

Cual hoja cayendo de un árbol, su prosa se extendía por sus labios de forma delicada y audaz, logrando cautivar a su oyente, provocando que le mirara expectante en cada letra pronunciada.

— _Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro; pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor, yo digo aún: ¿por qué callé aquel día? Y ella dirá: ¿por qué no lloré yo?_

Yuuri bajó al libro para ponerlo de nuevo sobre la mesa, el silenció inundo el ambiente. No fue hasta segundos después que el ruso movió su cabeza, dándose cuenta que el nipón había terminado más rápido de lo que pensó.

—Yo...tú...lees hermoso —le dijo al pelinegro, el cual rió en respuesta.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió, acomodando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz—. Lo lamento, fue algo corto.

—No, no —dijo, moviendo sus manos— Tenías razón, fue algo pequeño, pero...no, no sé explicarme —comentó, rascando su nuca—. Tú... ¿hay una razón en especial por la que te guste aquel verso? —inquirió.

Los ojos del ruso le miraban atento, el aludido se limitó a dibujar sobre su rostro una tenue curva con sus labios para responder.

—No realmente.

—Ya veo...

El de hebras plateadas alternaba su mirada entre el hombre frente a él y la mesa, pensando en la mejor manera posible de decir lo que tenía planeado, pero, pensando que no existía otra forma más que ser directo, habló.

—Yuuri, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

El lector abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero su expresión no tardó en relajarse.

—No, Viktor. Soy soltero —respondió—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy libre —contestó rápidamente, provocando que el pelinegro soltara una pequeña carcajada—. Es decir...también soy soltero.

—Ya veo —le dijo, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al último estante.

Viktor miró atentamente sus pasos.

Bien, había algo nuevo que anotar en su pequeña lista sobre aquel pelinegro, algo que probablemente remarcaría con color rojo. Curioso, miraba de soslayo como el japonés acomodaba con sumo cuidado los cuatro libros que había llevado entre sus brazos.

—Yuuri —le llamó.

—¿Sí, Viktor?

—Siempre te veo ir allí, ¿qué tipo de libros tiene ese estante? —preguntó.

El nipón se asomó para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Es poesía, Viktor.

—¿Te gusta la poesía?

—Me gusta la poesía —afirmó, desapareciendo de nuevo entre los largos muebles de madera.

Los labios del ruso formaron una gran sonrisa, si mal no recordaba, había visto de reojo el nombre de un par de autores en los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, y eso podía ayudarle.

Hoy había descubierto una cosa más, le gustaba la poesía.

* * *

Lo que lee Yuuri es "Rima XXX" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.


	4. 3

.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Su mejor amigo estaba acabando con él.

—No soy estúpido, Nikiforov.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo seas —dijo el ruso.

—Pues insultas mi intelecto con tus respuestas baratas —respondió el otro.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el de hebras plateadas desviaba la mirada de un lado a otro mientras tenía la mirada acusadora de cierto rubio suizo sobre él.

—¿Respuestas baratas? Tan sólo te dije que voy a leer.

—Ah, ¿enserio? Dime, ¿qué libro tomaste la semana pasada? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Uhm...ya sabes...el que te dije...—divagó, el suizo arqueó una ceja.

Mientras los ojos azules iban de un lado a otro, la mirada del rubio se hacía cada vez más acusadora, Chris —hombre con quién Viktor hablaba ahora— llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Viktor a Detroit, el de hebras plateadas le contó inmediatamente de la librería que había encontrado en medio de un día lluvioso, describiéndole el ambiente agradable del lugar, y, por supuesto, relatándole después sobre la amistad que había entablado con aquel hombre llamado Yuuri.

Los meses seguían acumulándose hasta la cuenta de cinco, lo cual, era tiempo suficiente para que Chris se diera cuenta de la manera en la que el ruso había mejorado en su trabajo, en especial los miércoles, día donde el ruso le había contado, veía al pelinegro, y también, día en el cual llegaba antes de su hora normal para terminar todo a tiempo e irse más temprano. ¿Coincidencia? Él no lo creía así.

—Deja de tratar de recordar, Viktor —habló por fin el suizo—. Es más que obvio que "voy a leer" es solo una excusa para ver a Yuuri.

Viktor abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su pecho, "ofendido".

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo—. ¿Para que querría una excusa para verlo? Me gusta el lugar y es algo que tenemos en común —afirmó.

Su amigo rió en respuesta.

—Ni siquiera tú te has dado cuenta de que es una excusa —le dijo en tono de burla—. Tan despistado, como siempre —murmuró.

El ruso bufó ante las palabras de su amigo, si bien el rubio era muy suspicaz; el hombre de negocios no le veía el caso a su sospecha, bueno…tal vez era cierto que en las últimas semanas se preocupaba más por ver al japonés leyendo, o robar su atención para platicarle algo, pero, eso no significaba que no siguiera interesado en las reliquias de aquella librería… ¿no?

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, el de ojos azules se percató de que debía irse ya.

—Me gustaría seguir dialogando contigo —dijo al suizo—, pero se hace tarde. Nos vemos después, Chris —canturreó, despidiéndose con la mano.

El rubio viró los ojos.

—¡Tengo que ser el primero en enterarme cuando sea tu novio! —le gritó en medio de la calle, riéndose.

—¡Lo que digas! —respondió de vuelta, concentrándose después en apurar el paso.

No podía culparlo de querer aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía con el nipón, cuando se daba cuenta pasaban horas y su oportunidad de escoger un libro, se iba. Pero si tanto insistía el suizo, entonces hoy tomaría un libro para destilar conocimiento de éste al siguiente día en el trabajo, lo haría.

O eso pensaba… Pues toda decisión se esfumó al llegar a la mesa de siempre y ver a cierto japonés acomodando un mechón negro detrás de su oreja, mientras sus ojos seguían párrafos de un libro de pasta dura.

Inconscientemente, el ruso suspiró.

—Viktor —escuchó que le llamaba.

Casi siempre, era el japonés el primero en llamarle, mientras el ruso se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba medianamente cerca.

—Yuuri —saludó, sentándose frente a él—. ¿Nueva lectura? —preguntó, señalando el libro entre sus manos.

—No realmente —respondió—. A Gerard le trajeron una edición nueva de El Principito, lo estoy releyendo —le dijo, señalando la portada del libro para que viera la ilustración.

—¡El Principito! ¡Amo cuando conoce al zorro! —exclamó con felicidad, formando un corazón con su sonrisa.

—Creo que es la parte favorita de muchos —rio—. "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", todos hemos escuchado eso alguna vez, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo el ruso, recargando la barbilla sobre su mano.

Los ojos azules miraron atentos al nipón, esperando que siguiera su lectura, más esto no pasó; en cambio, el pelinegro cerró el libro miró al hombre de negocios.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le dijo.

—¿Uh?

—No te he visto tomar un libro —inquirió.

¿También él? ¿Qué era lo que la gente tenía hoy con recalcarle su falta de lectura?

—Me estoy tomando un descanso —respondió—. Un día de estos vuelvo a tomar un libro.

—Deberías nutrirte de nuevas historias, Viktor —le dijo el japonés—. Estás en una librería —rió.

El ruso le miró alzando una ceja, sus dedos chocaban rítmicamente sobre la madera de la mesa, y entonces un foco se encendió en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó sobre su rostro y miró al nipón de forma juguetona.

—Si tanto quieres que sepa una historia nueva… ¿qué tal si tú me lees a mí en voz alta? —sugirió, mirándole con ojos de cachorro.

—¿Y-Yo? —preguntó el japonés.

—Tú —afirmó—. Ya tuve el honor de escucharte recitar…ahora me gustaría escucharte leer.

El nipón desvió un poco la mirada, deseando que el creciente tono rosa de sus mejillas, aún pasara desapercibido para el ruso.

—Pero…no hay donde, molestaríamos a los demás clientes —le dijo el empresario, el cual, miró a los alrededores hasta chasquear los dedos.

—Nada nos impide ir a la pared del fondo, donde está el último estante, recargarnos de ella y que puedas leer. Ahí no molestaríamos a nadie, ¿sí? —le dijo, mirándolo expectante.

Yuuri llevó una mano a su barbilla, sosteniéndola por breves instantes.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro —reiteró—. Quiero escucharte, Yuuri —dijo en voz suave.

Segundos después, el nipón se levantó de su asiento; Viktor vio cómo se alejaba para escoger un libro pequeño y leérselo, no pensó que su improvisado plan tuviera éxito, pero ahora escucharía una historia en labios de aquel hombre que disfrutaba tanto ver y escuchar.

—Viktor —escuchó que le llamaba, y a la vez, movía su dedo índice indicándole "acércate" mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. El ruso no tardó en levantarse e ir.

Pudo ver el título de la obra elegida, siendo esta una antología de cuentos. El nipón movió las hojas hasta llegar aproximadamente a la mitad y le dejó mirar la historia que había escogido, se llamaba "El Ruiseñor". El japonés buscó a los ojos azules para saber si estaba de acuerdo, Viktor sonrió dando la afirmativa.

Y el ruso se sentía soñar; hacer todas sus labores para tener el miércoles libre valían la pena si todo era con tal de ver a Yuuri, de apreciar su rostro, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz.

—¿Puedo empezar? —preguntó el pelinegro, sentado de piernas cruzadas, recargando la espalda sobre la pared ubicada en el fondo del lugar.

—Adelante —indicó Viktor, acercándose al cuerpo ajeno lo suficiente para rozar sus hombros y hacer chocar levemente su aliento contra la mejilla del japonés, preparándose para escucharlo. Y ambos sonrieron antes de dar pie al inicio de la historia.

Quién sabe, tal vez Chris tenía razón.

Tal vez, en algún punto de aquellos meses, hubo un momento donde ir a buscar un libro… se había convertido en una excusa.

* * *

"El Ruiseñor", cuento de Christian Andersen.


	5. 4

.

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Ese día Viktor llegó más temprano de lo usual.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al punto de siempre, encontrando la mesa sin una persona sentada frente a ella, tan solo con tres libros apilados y uno abierto. Dedujo entonces que el japonés había salido por un momento, y se acercó para dejar su maletín.

Miró las obras literarias, dejando que sus dedos pasearan sobre la portada de ellas, llenándose de curiosidad sobre el estante donde siempre las tomaba; el nipón había dicho que era el último, que tenía poesía, entonces se dirigió a él para ver qué clase de versos podía tener.

Una vez frente a él, miró de forma fugaz el lomo de cada libro que reposaba sobre la madera, algunos marcaban el título, otros tan solo resaltaban por el material y color del que estaban hechos. Tomó uno de tantos, y lo quería abrir, pero sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar pasos cerca de él. Cerrando el libro, se asomó, era el nipón que había retomado su lugar, se había sentado de frente a él, Viktor podía ver sus ojos.

El japonés abrió uno de los libros, pudo observar como sus ojos leyeron rápidamente, mientras presenciaba la llegaba de la expresión que se había acostumbrado a ver: melancolía, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que sonreía a medias, sus parpados caían, pero no destilaba felicidad, era otra cosa, algo que el ruso quería saber.

De nuevo la curiosidad lo embargaba, y miraba sus ojos, desde hace tiempo que había captado un brillo atrapado dentro de ellos, esos ojos color café iluminaban su día, pero sabía que podían hacerlo aún más, sin embargo, había una barrera, una que no los dejaba transmitir toda la belleza que tenían.

Y Viktor quería saber por qué.

Sigiloso, dejó el libro que había tomado en su lugar y se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Yuuri —le llamó con una sonrisa.

El aludido se sobresaltó de momento, pero correspondió el gesto.

—Viktor —dijo, cerrando el libro que tenía frente a él, dejándolo junto a los demás—. ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

—No mucho —respondió—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Bueno, estoy leyendo —rió—. Pero recién terminé, ahora me gustaría empezar otro.

—¿Lista larga?

—Un poco.

Mientras Yuuri tomaba un libro nuevo, los dedos del ruso sanaban contra la mesa, hasta que alzó la vista para mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Te molesta si estoy junto a ti mientras lees? —preguntó al japonés, éste le miró con una sonrisa.

—No, claro que no —contestó.

Viktor, se sentó junto al pelinegro, le sonrió de nuevo y el nipón le imitó, empezando con su lectura, pero, al poco tiempo, se convirtió en una tarea complicada.

En un principio, el ruso estaba sentado de frente, pero alrededor de cinco minutos después, se acomodó un poco de lado para tener el brazo derecho recargado de la mesa, y mirarlo, mirar como trataba de concentrarse, pues con un par de ojos azules sobre él, era difícil.

El japonés lo miró de reojo a la vez que cambiaba de página, cayendo en cuenta que aquellos zafiros seguían sobre él, sus mejillas empezaron a elevar su temperatura, y a Viktor se le antojo adorable. El mayor quería borrar la capa que impedía que sus ojos brillaran, quería ver su rostro sonrojado más seguido, los hoyuelos que se formaban cada vez que dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Mientras más lo veía, más lo sabía; lo quería todo, quería conocer todo de él.

Incontrolables son algunas acciones, impulsos que nos hacen mover las manos hacia lo que ansiamos, como la yema de los dedos del ruso que habían viajado a la mejilla contraria; que habían retirado los lentes, delineando después los párpados que resguardaban aquella mirada que le recordaba al otoño, y bajaban a los pómulos que comenzaba a ver de color rosa.

Y acompañando el tacto se unió su mano izquierda, palpando la nívea piel de forma suave, delicada; pulgares dirigiéndose a sus labios, donde uno solo dibujó el contorno del inferior para volver a su mejilla, acariciarla. Entonces los ojos castaños se enfocaron en él con suma vergüenza, contestando sus ojos azules con absoluta ternura, pero al verlo su tacto no había parado, porque al conectar su mirada lo demás no existía, se esfumaba.

Porque al mirarlo, él no se había detenido, pero el mundo, ese sí se detuvo.

—¿V-Viktor? —tartamudeó el japonés, aún con sus ojos clavados en los azules.

Algunos pensarían que se llenaría de timidez al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero él estaba sumamente consciente de cada movimiento que había realizado, porque era algo que buscaba, algo que quería hacer y de lo que no se arrepentía, de sentir a Yuuri, jamás se arrepentiría.

El ruso sonrió con gentileza y retiró una mano para dejar que la otra diera con el dorso una última caricia al rostro contrario; dejando escapar con sus dedos el cuidado con el que trataba de deslizarlos, lenta y dulcemente. Aquel gesto Yuuri lo sintió, y entonces no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para grabar aquel roce, entonces Viktor lo notó, y no pudo evitar adorarlo.

—Me encanta el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas —comentó el ruso en voz suave—. También tus labios, deberías hacerlos sonreír más.

El japonés sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones de forma pausada conforme el tacto del ruso se alejaba.

Y no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Viktor buscaba nadar en la incertidumbre que le provocaban los ojos del nipón, cruzar el horizonte y llegar a sus secretos, pero aún no lo lograba. Y aunque se sentía perdido al vagar por su alma, quedaba embelesado con cada paso que daba por ella.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras sigues leyendo? —preguntó el mayor.

Los ojos azules miraron como el pelinegro tragaba saliva y desviaba la mirada, encaminando su mano izquierda para tomar el libro que había dejado en el olvido, mientras la derecha la dejaba por debajo de la mesa.

—S…Sí —aceptó, enfocando de nuevo los ojos castaños a las páginas amarillentas, olvidando que su vista no era tan buena, pues ni por asomo recordó que sus lentes no estaban.

Pero Viktor no dijo nada, y se permitió reír de forma casi imperceptible, aun brindándole al japonés aquella tierna mirada adornada de una delicada sonrisa, e hizo viajar una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa para tomar la contraria y la envolvió en la suya; riendo de nuevo, cautivado por el sonrojo que volvía a nacer.

Tal vez el ruso no consumía obras literarias mientras estaba con el nipón en las últimas semanas, pero eso no significaba que no llevara libros a su casa para leerlos, porque Yuuri le había dicho que le gustaba la poesía, y poesía estaba leyendo. Por eso al seguir mirándolo luchaba por transmitirle con sus ojos lo que aún no podía describir, el sentimiento que sentía crecer dentro suyo, aquello que llamaban sentir mariposas en el estómago, sonreír sin razón, perder la cordura.

Por eso lo miraba, atrapando sus ojos cuando Yuuri lo veía también, se sonrojaba y Viktor reía, y volvía a buscar su vista, porque recordaba que _el alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada._

* * *

Última frase cortesía de Bécquer y su Rima XX.

* * *

 **laraila:** Me alegra que te vaya gustando, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer:3


	6. 5

.

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Noviembre.

Once meses desde que llegara a la ciudad en enero, pero lo más importante, oficialmente cumplía medio año de frecuentar el establecimiento literario, seis meses donde se encargaba de pasar tiempo con el dueño de los ojos castaños que quería descifrar.

Y como cada semana, el miércoles había llegado.

Viktor se dirigió a buscar al pelinegro después de saludar al dueño; tres libros sobre la mesa, uno entre sus manos, los lentes sobre su nariz, su mirada atenta, todo, todo estaba ahí.

Cauteloso, se acercó al ávido lector.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó tras su espalda, tomándole de los hombros, la cual hizo que el menor se sobresaltara.

—¡Viktor! ¡Vas a matarme! —le dijo el japonés, después de recoger el libro que había caído de su agarre.

El ruso rió realmente divertido, para luego tomar asiento a su izquierda.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó entre risas, el nipón frunció el ceño y bufó—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tomando su rostro para que lo mirara—. ¿Hice que tu corazón se acelerara?

Los dedos de Viktor sostenían la barbilla del pelinegro, Yuuri miraba sus ojos y sentía como su respiración se volvía más pesada, como aquella mirada le robaba el aliento.

—E-Estoy bien… —tartamudeó, tratando de controlar el color rosa que amenazaba con elevarse.

—Perfecto —sonrió el ruso, apartando su mano del rostro ajeno, dejando un leve roce sobre su piel en el proceso. El rosa en su cara pasó a ser rojo, el mayor de nuevo, contuvo su risa.

Después de aquel día donde pudo tocar sus mejillas con cautela y suavidad, el de hebras plateadas había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo avergonzar; no por malicioso o hacerlo enfadar, simplemente se encargaba de recordarle que su rostro era hermoso, que le gustaban sus ojos, que debería sonreír más; entonces el japonés se sonrojaba y agradecía en silencio, Viktor se lo había dicho, le encantaba el color de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba.

Este día no era la excepción, pero ahora lo hacía en los momentos indicados, sin interrumpir su lectura, porque, si llegaba a mirarlo demás mientras sostenía un libro, entonces el pelinegro sí se enfadaría. La primera vez que lo hizo no hubo problema, pero después, algo dentro de él le dijo _no lo hagas._

El sonido de un libro cerrándose hizo eco en el lugar, Yuuri había terminado de leer el capítulo en turno. Aprovechándose del momento en el que el japonés dejaba el libro en un rincón de la mesa, el ruso atravesó su mano para tomar la ajena, sintiendo al momento como el cuerpo del menor se crispaba ante su tacto.

Los dedos de Viktor se movieron sobre su dorso, al poco tiempo, el lector relajó su mano.

—¿Recuerdas… qué mencionaste que te gusta la poesía? —dijo el ruso, aun acariciando la piel con sus dedos.

El nipón tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de hablar.

—Lo…Lo recuerdo —respondió.

Acomodándose mejor, el mayor se acercó más a Yuuri, con una gran sonrisa que asemejaba la forma de un corazón.

—Pues, he leído varios, incluso los aprendo de memoria —mencionó, irguiendo su espalda en pose orgullosa.

Sonriendo, el pelinegro le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Claro —afirmó.

—Entonces, dime la parte de alguno —solicitó el nipón.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó animado, acto seguido, tosió para aclarar su garganta e inició—: _Cuando estuve en el cielo era celeste, dame ahora tu alma. Este dolor urgente, quiero clavarle el diente._

Cuando terminó su pequeño verso, miró al nipón; mordía sus labios mientras temblaba levemente, eso era una señal clara de que estaba conteniendo la risa. Pero, ¿por qué? Su voz había salido bien, todo estaba correctamente pronunciado, ¿entonces?

—Yuuri, ¿por qué quieres reírte? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Bu…Bueno, todo…todo lo pronunciaste bien —musitaba, controlando su risa—. Pe…Pero, estoy bastante seguro de que…que lo dijiste al revés —le dijo, dejando escapar una leve carcajada.

—¿Al revés? ¿Es eso posible? Me niego a creer que lo dije al revés —dijo al nipón, haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas.

Yuuri regularizó su risa y aclaró su voz.

—Sí, es posible, te mostraré. —Tomó un hondo respiro mientras cerraba los ojos, miró al ruso y musitó—: _Cuando estuve en el cielo era celeste, este dolor urgente. Dame ahora tu alma: quiero clavarle el diente._ ¿Ves? Ese es el orden en realidad.

El de ojos azules abrió los ojos; era verdad, había confundido los renglones y los había aprendido mal, lo peor, los había recitado mal frente a Yuuri, _Yuuri._

—No puedo creerlo, ah… que vergüenza —exclamó, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Oh no te preocupes, al menos urgente rima con diente —se burló, siendo incapaz de guardar la carcajada que había resguardado en su interior, riendo libremente.

Viktor viró los ojos, haciendo un nuevo mohín con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Claro, sigue divirtiéndote…

El japonés limpió una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por la comisura de su ojo, terminando de reír.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo al ruso, y, mirando como un puchero se acrecentaba en su expresión, llevó una mano a su mejilla, acunándola—. También me encanta el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas —mencionó mirándolo a los ojos, tomando totalmente desprevenido al ruso, haciendo que el rojo en su rostro creciera al instante.

El mayor llevó nuevamente una de sus manos hacia su rostro, tratando de tapar nuevamente su rostro cuando el nipón alejó su tacto, Yuuri se limitó a mirarlo.

—¿Quién se avergüenza ahora, ah? —dijo burlón, comenzando a reír de nuevo.

Lo que pasó a partir de ahí fue similar a ver todo a través de una cámara lenta.

Viktor movió levemente los dedos que tenía sobre su cara para mirar a Yuuri; manos apresando su estómago, ojos cerrados mientras reía libremente, su boca abierta permitía ver su blanca dentadura, pero, sobre todo, su risa; era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír tan alto, tan fuerte.

Cualquier ruido se disipó, y el eco de la risa de Yuuri llenó sus oídos, los escuchó, los atesoró, y su corazón dio un vuelco, porque nunca en su vida había sido capaz de escuchar tan alegre melodía, tan hermosa canción.

El ruso sonrió, uniéndose segundos más tarde a su contagiosa carcajada, y se encerraron en una burbuja, donde reían de todo y de nada, donde olvidaron la existencia de los demás, y solo ellos importaban.

Y fue al acompañarlo que notó la curva en sus labios, la hermosa curva que tenía tantas ganas de ver todos los días, repasó con lentitud cada detalle de su rostro para guardarlo en su mente, sus hoyuelos, el movimiento de sus pestañas, las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos…y lo recordó, la parte del poema que había olvidado mencionar, pero que ahora, volvía a su memoria tan fresca como la imagen que tenía frente a él, imagen que buscaba atesorar toda su vida.

 _Cuando estuve en el mar era marino_

 _este dolor sin prisas._

 _Dame ahora tu boca:_

 _me la quiero comer con tu sonrisa._


	7. 6

.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

Las ráfagas de viento frío luchaban por colarse entre su abrigo a cada paso que daba, ojos azules se enfocaron en el cielo; las nubes acumuladas le daban un aspecto grisáceo, pero se colaba la luz del sol suficiente entre ellas, en el aire se respiraban los vestigios de un mes que acababa nuevamente, el otoño estaba en su máximo apogeo y el invierno se sentía cada vez más cerca.

El haber salido un poco más temprano de su trabajo hacía que Viktor caminara con parsimonia, mientras sus pupilas se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje de forma desinteresada, en su mente se repetía de forma constante una frase que había escuchado horas atrás proveniente de un par de amigos suyos.

 _Te gusta._

Mientras conversaba con Chris, dos colegas se unieron minutos después a su charla, Mila y Georgi. Sin pensarlo muy bien, el nombre de cierto japonés se había colado entre sus labios en medio de la conversación; cuando los tópicos se convirtieron en gustos personales o anécdotas variadas, la voz del ruso enunciaba un "oh, Yuuri me había dicho que era diferente", "Yuuri me lo recomendó hace poco", "¡eso le gusta a Yuuri". Evidentemente, el único aparte de él que sabía de la existencia del nipón, era su mejor amigo, por lo cual, el de hebras plateadas se vio en la necesidad de explicarles a los otros dos quién era ese tal "Yuuri" que mencionaba tan seguido.

Tan pronto como terminó de contar de la forma más breve de donde lo conocía y cómo fue, la pelirroja y el pelinegro que los acompañaban, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, seguido, miraron a Chris, para finalmente mirar al ruso, el cual, les devolvió la mirada, pestañeó rápidamente ante sus ojos acusadores, mostrando su notorio desconcierto.

—¿Qué sucede? —les había preguntado, al notar que después de un rato no le decían absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, la que decidió hablar fue Mila; cruzándose de brazos, arqueó una ceja, acercándose un poco al rostro de Viktor, sin borrar la expresión acusadora de su rostro.

—Todos los días estás pensando en él, ¿eh? —le dijo, subiendo las cejas al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa burlona.

El ruso se miró aún más confundido. Sí, pensaba en Yuuri, ¿eso tenía algo de malo?

—Oh, no, no solo es eso —interrumpió el suizo—. Viktor ha mejorado en el trabajo, empezó a realizar sus labores más rápido, todo para tener una semana fluida y tener totalmente libres los miércoles para salir exactamente a su hora e ir a ver a Yuuri —comentó—. En estos últimos meses, no se ha distraído ni con una mosca.

Un sonido parecido a un "Uhmm", pero en tono sugerente, emergió de la garganta de los tres compañeros de Nikiforov, estos se unieron para mirarlo de frente, mientras tanto, el ruso hacia bailar sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de entender el origen de sus acusaciones.

—Quién lo diría, al gran Viktor Nikiforov le gusta alguien —dijo Georgi, suspirando mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de ternura.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el ruso, sus amigos le miraron incrédulos.

—Por favor, Viktor. Piensas en él todos los días, agilizaste tus horas para pasar tiempo de calidad, y tal parece, lo cuelas en las conversaciones cada vez que puedes, sin contar las otras cosas que seguro, también haces por él —le dijo Mila—. Yuuri te gusta, Viktor. Te gusta.

 _Te gusta._

Alegando que tenía trabajo que terminar, el ruso se fue de aquella charla, sin ofrecerles a sus compañeros una respuesta concreta.

Bien, era cierto, Yuuri era… ¿cómo decirlo? Era…un enigma, uno realmente bello, amaba verlo sonreír, escuchar cada una de las palabras que tenía que decir, se había convertido en lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último que veía al dormir. Era más que consciente de que algo se removía dentro de él cada vez que lo veía, pero, ¿gustar? ¿Era posible?

Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, ingresó a la librería de forma silenciosa. Su mente seguía divagando, pero, al pasar por los primeros estantes, escuchó un par de voces conocidas.

—Espero que te guste —le escuchó decir al dueño del lugar—. Y cuando lo termines de leer, dame tu opinión.

—Claro, la tendrá —respondió quién pudo reconocer, era el japonés.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri.

Y fue ahí cuando el corazón del ruso se detuvo.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿Era el cumpleaños de Yuuri? ¿Cómo es que sabía su edad más no su fecha de nacimiento?

Entrando en un pequeño trance de pánico, el ruso salió de nuevo del local, y, esperando que ninguno de los dos hubiese escuchado su llegada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a una panadería, que, según recordaba, estaba a una cuadra de ahí. Una vez encontrada, escogió un postre pensando en lo que podría gustarle al japonés, pago y volvió a la librería, entrando de forma cautelosa en ella, más Gerard se percató de su llegada.

—Buen día, Viktor —saludó el dueño.

—Buen día —devolvió él con un pequeño asentimiento, dirigiéndose después a paso rápido, al lugar de siempre.

Cuando se aproximaba a la mesa, Yuuri se percató de su presencia.

—Viktor —saludó con una sonrisa—. Llegaste más tarde.

—Un poco, sí —rió nervioso, rascando después su cabeza con una mano. Sin dejar que un segundo más pasara, habló—: Yuuri, me gustaría decirte algo —le dijo al nipón, el cual, le miró extrañado.

—Claro, adelante —alentó.

El mayor tomó un respiro hondo, y, quitando la pequeña tapa de plástico que cubría al pequeño pastel helado, lo mostró al aludido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó.

—P-Pero… ¿cómo? —tartamudeó el nipón, un tanto sorprendido.

—Los escuché a ti y al dueño hablar antes, así que… salí a comprar esto antes de que se dieran cuenta —rió—. Es para ti, Yuuri, feliz cumpleaños —repitió, colocando el postre sobre la mesa para acercarlo al nipón.

Cuando extendió el pequeño postre en la mesa, Viktor cerró los ojos mientras le sonreía a Yuuri, estando realmente satisfecho con su elección. No fue sino hasta segundos después, que, al no escuchar una respuesta por parte del japonés, que los abrió y la primera imagen que pudo observar, fue que el pelinegro mantenía su cabeza baja y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

Una chispa de preocupación se activó dentro del ruso, ¿se había equivocado en algo?

—¿Y-Yuuri? —le llamó, dudoso—. ¿Algo anda mal?

Viktor llevó la mano derecha hacia el hombro del menor, moviéndose sus dedos con indecisión. Una vez estando toda su palma sobre él, pudo sentir el evidente tiritar en su cuerpo, captando después, el caer de pequeñas gotas de agua sobre la mesa; entonces un sonido agudo salió de la garganta del nipón y todo se hizo más evidente para el mayor, porque lo que había escuchado era un sollozo, Yuuri estaba llorando.

El de ojos azules se crispó de momento, no era muy bueno sabiendo qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba; sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, trató de centrarse para canalizar en su mente el pensamiento de que, quién estaba llorando frente a él ahora era Yuuri. Ladeó un poco la silla donde estaba sentado para después arrodillarse y quedar a la altura del nipón. Seguía escuchando los sollozos ahogados, más el menor cubría su rostro con las manos.

—Yuuri, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó lo más suave posible. Al no escuchar respuesta, insistió—. Yuuri, por favor, mírame —pidió, encaminando sus manos a las ajenas para que dejara de esconder su rostro.

Lentamente, el menor se dejó hacer, dejando al descubierto los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas al resbalar por sus mejillas. El ruso mantuvo las manos contrarias entre las suyas, mientras miraba al japonés intentar hablar.

—Lo…Lo lamento —dijo el lector—. Es solo que…he celebrado tantos cumpleaños a destiempo que… no recuerdo cual fue la última vez que tuve un pastel el día correcto —comentó con una tenue risa, librando una de sus manos para tallar sus ojos y devolverla al tacto del mayor—. No puedo evitar emocionarme.

Al momento de terminar su oración, Yuuri dejó que sus labios se curvearan en una sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura, abriendo sus ojos con sus pestañas húmedas por la aparición de aquellas repentinas lágrimas; tal panorama hizo que Viktor perdiera el aliento un par de segundos, pues la capa gris que cubría su mirar parecía haberse ido con el correr de aquel llanto, habiéndola arrastrado lejos. Esa capa había desaparecido en el momento que el japonés lo había mirado, entonces Viktor pudo apreciar la luz que emanaban aquel par de irises castaños, eran radiantes, bonitos, las ventanas del alma, y su alma era preciosa.

Tal vez no debía sentirse tan satisfecho al abrir una nueva puerta a su mundo porque la descubrió después de haberlo hecho llorar; era un hecho innegable el que había llorado, pero también, estaba riendo, Yuuri estaba riendo, y si lo que tenía que hacer para que el resplandor de sus ojos jamás se ocultara, era hacerlo llorar de felicidad, entonces lo haría, todos los días de su vida, todo con tal de nunca ocultar el brillo de su perfecta mirada, porque era hermoso, Yuuri era realmente hermoso.

 _Te gusta._

—Yuuri —le llamó en forma calmada, llevando sus manos a la comisura de sus ojos, limpiando con sus pulgares el vestigio de las lágrimas—. A partir de este momento, tu cumpleaños será celebrado el día que corresponde, porque yo, Viktor Nikiforov, lo celebraré contigo —dijo el ruso, acunando uno de sus mejillas—. Y te prometo que siempre, siempre tendrás un pastel, aunque eso signifique que deba aprender a cocinarlos —le dijo, haciéndolo reír. El mayor cambió su expresión a una llena de afecto, acariciando sus pómulos con la yema del pulgar—. Siempre estaré contigo, ¿está bien?

 _Te gusta._

El japonés condujo su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla para posarla sobre la ajena, que acariciaba su piel con suavidad. Inclinó levemente su cabeza para sentir más contacto mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Sí —respondió—. Está bien.

Viktor sonrió ante el gesto del nipón, dejándolo permanecer un momento en ese ambiente de tranquilidad donde lentamente se creaba una burbuja que los envolvía, donde el ruso no podía ver a nadie más.

Tomó cada segundo que le era ofrecido para apreciarlo en detalle y claridad, tenía más que asentado que nunca se cansaría de decir lo bello que era para él, de recordar lo tersa que era su piel, de escuchar el hermoso sonido que era su voz. Puede que todo se hubiera formado dentro de él desde la primera vez que miró al japonés, empezando a crecer un poco más cada vez; siendo consciente de sus acciones, pero ignorante de sus sentimientos. Pero aquel crecimiento tenía un tope y hoy, hoy por fin había explotado, porque Chris tenía razón, Mila, Georgi, perder el aliento al mirarlo, pensar en él cuando cerraba los ojos, temblar cada vez que quería tocarlo, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, todos ellos, tenían razón…y no había manera de negarlo más.

 _Sí, me gusta._

—Bueno —habló Viktor—, deberíamos comer esta delicia antes de que se descongele, ¿no crees? —le dijo al nipón, moviendo el pulgar sobre su mejilla para atraer su atención.

Yuuri abrió lentamente los ojos, dedicándole al ruso una sonrisa.

—Comamos.

El mayor devolvió la sonrisa a la par que, muy a su pesar, alejó su tacto de la piel ajena; hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo, pero antes de alzarse, el japonés lo llamó.

—Viktor.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, alzando el rostro, estando aún de rodillas.

Al momento de girar el rostro. lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuello fue envuelto por los brazos contrarios y su cuerpo sintió un peso extra sobre él, de repente había entrado a sus fosas nasales la presencia de un aroma dulce y embriagador, era Yuuri, Yuuri lo estaba abrazando.

—Gracias —susurró el japonés—. Gracias, Viktor.

El nipón había caído también al suelo para rodear al ruso, aquel impulso fue inevitable; los brazos más pequeños se afianzaron al cuello ajeno, el de hebras plateadas al escuchar su agradecimiento, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y no pudo más que sentirse completo por dentro. Llevó sus manos a la espalda contraria, intensificando el contacto; Yuuri se dejó llevar, escondiendo su rostro en el recoveco de su cuello, Viktor se dedicó a disfrutar de su cercanía, embriagándose con su aroma.

 _Me gusta._

Viktor apretó un poco más el cuerpo más pequeño, queriendo transmitirle seguridad, cariño; ladeó lentamente el rostro para ponerlo a la altura de la cabeza contraria, su nariz rozó contra la sien del nipón y, finalmente, llevó sus labios a la frente contraria para depositar un beso en ella.

—No tienes nada, nada que agradecer —susurró en voz baja, sintiendo en el acto como el japonés se removía entre sus brazos.

El contacto duró apenas unos minutos más, donde ambos se levantaron de manera silenciosa para sentarse y comer el pequeño postre que Viktor había llevado. Habían sido afortunados de estar prácticamente solos en aquella parte del local, ya que aquel momento era únicamente para los dos, una burbuja que difícilmente se rompería.

La pequeña charla, las risas, todo ello pasó volando; para cuando se habían percatado de la hora, la librería ya estaba a punto de cerrar, así que, despidiéndose del dueño, salieron de allí, y, a pesar de las insistencias de Viktor en acompañar al japonés a su casa, el declinó la oferta, alegando que podía llegar perfectamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó nuevamente el ruso.

—Seguro, Viktor. Puedo ir solo, no te preocupes —dijo amablemente.

El mayor hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero no dijo nada más, rindiéndose al expresar un bufido.

—Entonces, supongo que es todo —suspiró el de ojos azules—. De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri. Nos… vemos después —se despidió, tomando la mano derecha del nipón entre la suya, apretándola de forma suave.

Con una sonrisa, el ruso pretendía soltar su agarre e ir al lado contrario que el japonés, sin embargo, su mano fue halada, sintiendo después un par de labios sobre su mejilla; un roce lento, suave, que le dejó cosquillas en la piel, satisfacción en el corazón.

—Que descanses, Viktor —susurró el japonés una vez separado de su rostro, alejándose después con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

El ruso no pudo hacer más que llevar la mano derecha hacia la mejilla del mismo lado que había sido besada segundos atrás, mientras la otra se movía de un lado a otro, despidiendo al japonés.

Mientras las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el fantasma de los labios ajenos, sus ojos se perdían sobre el camino donde la silueta de Yuuri había desaparecido, y recordó su piel, recordó sus labios, recordó sus ojos; provocando tales memorias que las mariposas que vivían dentro de él, despertaran. Viktor sintió el cosquilleo, y entonces sonrió, susurrando después su más grande secreto, haciendo eco con sus latidos al silencio, contándole al viento quién había robado su corazón.

 _Yuuri, me gustas mucho._


	8. 7

.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Viktor nunca se había considerado alguien con suerte en el amor.

Tal vez sí en las conquistas, en tener éxito cuando invitaba a salir a una persona que le hubiese llamado la atención, pero era todo; la mayoría de las ocasiones eran salidas de una noche, otras tantas se habían convertido más en amistades que en planes de pareja, y las restantes...esas habían sido intentos de iniciar una relación que pudo haberse considerado seria. Sin embargo, aquellas habían acabado, ya fuera por mano de la otra persona alegando que _no era lo que esperaba_ , o en voz del propio ruso, viéndose en la pena de terminar porque realmente no sentía nada más que una especie de cariño hacia la persona con la que estuviera saliendo; daba pie a la conversación cuando se sentía en su límite, lo hacía con tacto y suavidad porque no quería dejar que el tiempo pasara y llegar a romper un corazón, no quería ser igual a las personas que llegaron a herirlo a él.

La última relación que había tenido, terminó cinco meses antes de la oportunidad que le había dado su jefe para cambiarse a Detroit, el aceptó maravillado, viéndolo como una oportunidad para respirar un nuevo tipo de aire. No fue difícil conocer a sus colegas de trabajo, hacer migas con sus vecinos, que los encargados del café a donde solía ir aprendieran rápido su nombre; el cambiar de ciudad lo tomó como una oportunidad para conocer más personas, para tomar un nuevo camino e ir explorándolo a cada paso que daba, y por fin…por fin encontró algo maravilloso.

Se sentía como un niño perdido pero ansioso por el panorama que veía, cuando se refugió en el local aquel día lluvioso, no imaginó la clase de gente que habría adentro, que aquella persona que siempre se sentaba al fondo llegaría a cautivarle tanto, nunca habría pasado por su cabeza toparse con alguien como Yuuri, aquel hermoso muchacho.

Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, que sentía que en algún momento su pecho explotaría. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, tan solo estaba completamente seguro que no era similar a lo que había experimentado con anterioridad, era…era diferente. Ya tal vez para muchos decir diferente era tan vago y sin sentido por el simple hecho de que todos lo somos, y, por lo tanto, los momentos no serían iguales con una persona y con otra. No obstante, aquí el hecho no era que Yuuri fuera diferente a las personas con las que hubiera salido antes… es que Viktor lo era.

Sabía que era distinto porque quería tomar al japonés de la mano para tomar el primer avión que vieran y viajar a lugares desconocidos; quería salir en medio de la lluvia para que los dos jugaran en los charcos que se formaban sobre el pavimento; deseaba ser escritor, para llenar su corazón de las más sinceras frases de amor que pudiese crear, ser pintor para crear un lienzo de él, y mostrarle lo hermoso que era a sus ojos… porque nunca en su vida se había interesado en la poesía, pero ahora quería convertirse en poeta y escribir los versos más bonitos para recitarlos a su oído.

Sabía que era distinto porque cada vez que lo miraba, en su pecho había un ritmo al cual su corazón jamás había latido.

Así como lo hacía en este momento, volviéndose loco con cada pisada que se restaba a la distancia faltante en llegar al lugar de siempre. Unos pasos más tarde, el ruso ya estaba por la mesa de siempre, pero no había rastros del nipón; extrañado, rascó su cabeza mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que pudo divisar un par de mechones negros al fondo.

—¡Yuu…! —iba a exclamar acercándose a él, pero los movimientos del nipón le hicieron parar su intención.

Estaba flexionado, acomodando un libro en el estante donde siempre los tomaba, su expresión era…nostálgica. Viktor se alertó por un momento.

—¿Yuuri? —le llamó, obteniendo la atención del aludido al instante.

—Viktor, llegaste —sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Entonces lo que el ruso más temía, había vuelto, aquella capa gris que cubría su mirada, la que por un par de días tuvo dicha de no haber visto, había regresado, ocultando parte de la belleza de la mirada castaña.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al japonés.

—Sí…sí… Estaba acomodando un par de libros y me mareé un poco, eso es todo —contestó, encaminándose a la mesa para sentarse.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el mayor, acercándose.

—Seguro —afirmó, tomando el único libro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Sin estar muy convencido, el mayor tomó asiento a su lado, mirando de soslayo como leía, si es que eso era lo que hacía, porque sus pupilas se veían distantes, perdidas, no seguían el párrafo donde estaba situada la página. Viktor siguió atento a mirarlo, hasta notar como empezó a removerse de forma nerviosa; sus hombros se movían cada tanto, y estaba seguro que jugaba con sus pulgares bajo la mesa, quería decir algo, y el ruso aguardaba las palabras que salieran de sus labios. Esperó hasta que el japonés se animó a llamarle.

—Vi-Viktor…

—Dime, Yuuri —respondió, observando como el rostro contrario se elevaba poco a poco, hasta mirar sus ojos.

—Po… ¿Podrías…darme un abrazo? —pidió con timidez, mirando hacia el suelo tan pronto como la oración había salido de su boca.

El mayor se limitó a mirarlo con ternura, y, observando como la mirada castaña se clavaba en el para luego mirar abajo, extendió sus brazos hacia el japonés justo en el momento que lo miraba. Entonces el nipón cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó al ruso.

Al momento en el que Yuuri había llevado sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y escondido su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Viktor lo sintió tan frágil, tan pequeño, que el temor de que llegara a desmoronarse sobre sus manos, creció; por eso lo envolvió por completo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo fuertemente a su pecho, prometiéndose que de ninguna manera lo iba dejar caer, nunca lo dejaría caer.

—Estoy aquí —susurró a su oído, dejando después un beso sobre su cabeza.

Lo haría, empezar a enseñarle las emociones que causaba dentro suyo, acercarse más a él hasta llegar a quererlo como nadie lo había querido jamás, hasta que sus ojos brillaran todos los días, darle un nuevo color a su vida, tomar su mano estando seguro de que nunca se iban a soltar. Pero lo haría con pasos lentos, seguros, de forma certera para enseñarle que tan grandes eran sus sentimientos, demostrarle lo reales que eran los golpes en su pecho. Abriría poco a poco la puerta de su corazón, poco a poco lo haría…

—Estoy aquí, Yuuri —susurró de nuevo, sintiendo esta vez como los dedos tras su espalda estrujaban su abrigo, como el cuerpo más pequeño se aferraba a su pecho, y él…él lo envolvía más fuerte, dejando un nuevo beso a su cabeza acariciándola después, murmurando suavemente a su oído que estaba ahí, que lo había prometido, que jamás se iría.

 _Viktor poco a poco lo enamoraría._


	9. 8

.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Después de aquel momento, el ruso hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que Yuuri se sintiera mejor. Le preguntó sobre libros, cuentos, poemas; le contó anécdotas, malos chistes que funcionaron para hacerlo asomar una sonrisa y escucharlo reír. Como lo aliviaba escucharlo reír.

Entrada la tarde, se despidieron; cuando estaban fuera del local para partir rumbos, Viktor no frenó sus impulsos de darle un beso a su mejilla, y así lo hizo; dejó que su boca reposara por un instante sobre la piel ajena, dejando que sus labios memorizaran de manera fugaz la suavidad de su mejilla, sintiendo levemente la temperatura de su piel elevarse. Al momento de separarse, el ruso le dedicó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar reír al ver el tono rojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas. Al menos, pudo irse medianamente tranquilo al ver el rostro sonrojado del menor diciéndole adiós con la mano.

No obstante, la cabeza le dio más vueltas de lo normal esa noche.

Si bien, hacerlo olvidar por un momento no era malo, tampoco ayudaba al nipón contra lo que sea que luchara. Viktor quería ayudarlo, decirle que no tenía por qué combatir solo, él estaba ahí y no se iría.

Era jueves, día sumamente raro para que el ruso fuera a la librería, pero ahí estaba, de frente al último estante donde el japonés siempre iba. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando pensó en lo que podía hacer primero, tenía que abarcar todo el terreno posible, y, aquellos libros, por insignificantes que fueran, eran el primer paso.

Miró las decenas de títulos sobre la madera, lo haría al azar, escogería el que sea para darle un vistazo y luego descartar que tuvieran algo que ver. Decidido, tomo uno de portada dura color azul, asintió para sí mismo y, dando un hondo respiro, abrió el libro para ver la primera página.

Y cuando empezó a leer, no sabía qué pensar.

A primera instancia creyó no saber de qué se trataba, pero la idea era demasiado obvia como para no entenderla. Así que, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó que sus ojos repasaran aquellos párrafos.

"Yuuri:

Creo que estoy en un punto donde mis ideas se fueron, te he dado tantos libros con palabras antes de que leas el contenido, que mi vocabulario está a punto de acabarse. Pero nunca dejaré de dedicarte cada libro que compro, porque son para ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Espero que cada una de las frases de esta obra sea un aporte para tu gran conocimiento, porque eres muy inteligente, te lo he dicho muchas veces. También sé que no tengo justificación para enviarte esto días después de tu cumpleaños, te prometo celebrarlo al regresar.

Me gustaría pensar que tengo buen gusto, pues cada libro que te he regalado, te gusta. Espero que éste no sea la excepción.

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo un año más, creo que perdí la cuenta. Pero esperemos que aumenten… ¿o no?

Gracias, Yuuri.

Sinceramente,

Otabek."

Los parpados del ruso se movieron de manera veloz al terminar de leer. Sus manos cerraron el libro con lentitud tras haberse asegurado que aquella dedicatoria era lo único sobresaliente de la obra. Pensativo, siguió mirando el estante, debatiéndose entre tomar otra obra o no.

—¿No es posible qué…? —se preguntó.

Su pie golpeaba contra el piso del local, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, ¿era correcto hacer eso? No era, de laguna manera, ¿invadir la privacidad de Yuuri?

—Maldición —bufó, tomando un nuevo libro. En este momento, la curiosidad de saber si existía algo ahí para ayudar al japonés, era mayor que pensar en cuestiones éticas. Ya tendría tiempo para disculparse después.

Tomó alrededor de cinco libros diferentes para revisar su interior, todos tenían lo mismo; dedicatorias, dedicatorias para Yuuri, y siempre firmaba el mismo nombre.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la inquietud que el ruso sentía en su interior, era incómoda. Se sentía acelerado, confundido, angustiado.

Quién…Quién…

—¿Quién eres? —susurró bajo, llevando una mano a su rostro para después dejar salir un gran suspiro.

Conforme restregaba su cara, la mano restante dejó los libros a un lado, mientras él se resbalaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y esconderse entre sus rodillas.

Las dudas se aglomeraban cada segundo, dando martillazos a su cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo, preguntar. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría sin parecer un entrometido?

Cansado, dejó todo en su lugar para despedirse del dueño y partir a su hogar, de nada servía quedarse ahí para hacerse de suposiciones tontas que solo servían para atormentarse. Esperaría un poco para abordar el tema, no sabía bien que esperar de los labios del nipón, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, con él no.

Una vez frente a su puerta, adentró la llave al cerrojo mientras daba un suspiro.

Yuuri… ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber sobre ti?


	10. 9

.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?"

"¿Hay algo que deba saber?"

"¿Necesitas decirme algo?"

...

—No... No, así no.

Esas y un par de frases más, son las que daban vueltas en la cabeza de Viktor desde hace una semana. En ese momento las repasaba sin parar mientras regresaba a la librería; de nuevo, era miércoles y aquel día había llegado mucho antes que Yuuri.

Al momento de ver al nipón dirigirse a la mesa, se acercó con efusividad a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa, tomándolo por sorpresa. A partir de ahí, empezó un acto que, quiso creer, era meramente inconsciente. Cuando el japonés hizo saber su deseo de leer un libro, el ruso se ofreció rápidamente a buscarle un título lo suficiente alto a sus exigencias, ignorando olímpicamente el último estante. Cuando Yuuri se levantaba, le seguía con la mirada, levantándose de golpe si es que notaba algún ademán de acercarse a recoger una obra proveniente del fondo del local. Repitió esos actos por un par de horas, hasta que, al terminar de leer, Yuuri se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle: _¿estás bien?_

Cuando aquella pregunta ingresó a oídos de Viktor, cayó en cuenta de sus acciones.

Excusándose, le dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, por lo cual salió a la tienda más cercana para comprar algo dulce. Y era ahora, a pocos metros de la librería, que aquellas frases revoloteaban en su mente. No quería insinuarle cosas equivocadas, palabras que, en lugar de darle seguridad para confiar en él, sonaran como un reproche o como una exigencia, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cuando sería el momento indicado, por el momento, pensaba seriamente en dejar que Yuuri diera pauta a la conversación.

O al menos eso creía.

Porque al ingresar de nuevo a la librería para encaminarse a la mesa donde estaba el nipón, lo vio con un nuevo libro, uno que estaba completamente seguro, no era parte de la pila que él había dejado en un principio.

Viktor apretó sus puños. No entendía tal necesidad o costumbre de verlos, no entendía simplemente por qué... ¿por qué los leía si se veía tan triste al hacerlo?

Pensó en esperar a que Yuuri hablara, pero, si esperaba, cabía la remota posibilidad de que nunca supiera, porque no _podía_ decirle, porque era un tema para el que jamás estaría listo, al menos no sin un empujón. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras notaba como aquella mirada que tanto amaba, se extinguía un poco más cada momento; así que él lo haría, daría el primer paso.

Dio un respiro hondo y tomó asiento junto al japonés.

—Estás muy concentrado —le dijo, llamando su atención.

—Viktor, volviste —dijo, cerrando el libro que sostenía—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Lo estoy, gracias —contestó—. ¿Qué...hay de ti?

—Estoy bien —le sonrió de manera fugaz—. Gracias.

El ruso asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa; y de pronto ninguno sabía que decir. Mientras la mirada de Yuuri bailaba entre las cosas, Viktor seguía mentalizado a seguir, planeando sus palabras.

—Por curiosidad...Este lugar, ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—Varios años. Desde que iba en preparatoria —respondió con nostalgia—. Siempre me atrajo su olor a libro viejo —rió.

—Puedo entender eso —dijo, riendo también—. ¿Venías seguido?

—Bastante, más que ahora.

—Y... ¿venías solo?

—Sí. A mis amigos nunca les gustó leer mucho —contestó.

Viktor, empezó a jugar con sus pulgares debajo de la mesa, pero para lo que seguía, la seguridad en su voz tenía que permanecer así.

—¿Y Nunca hubo nadie...que quisieras traer? —le dijo, notando como Yuuri se crispaba de momento sobre la silla. Probablemente, a este punto, ya había formulado una idea del rumbo de la conversación.

Los segundos se sentían eternos, pesados, por un momento incluso dudó en decirlo, pero no podía acobardarse, no ahora; así que, tragando saliva, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran un poco de su tensión y preguntó:

—¿Quién es Otabek? —dejó salir de sus labios, esperando lo peor.

"No te metas en mi vida."

"¿Quién te dio el permiso de buscar entre mis cosas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Nada que te involucre."

"No quiero que te vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos."

Miles y miles de frases de rechazo vinieron de golpe a la mente de Viktor; al momento de haber pronunciado aquella pregunta al pelinegro, sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, esperando el enfado que Yuuri exclamaría en su contra por entrometerse en su vida, lo espero por minutos, pero aquel reclamo, no llegó.

Al notar el extraño silencio, el ruso abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada castaña decaída, sus labios formando una casi imperceptible curva, transmitiéndole estos en conjunto nada más que resignación.

Viktor movió los labios, dubitativo en las palabras que debía pronunciar.

—Yo...lo lamento, no quise... —murmuró, más el nipón negó con la cabeza.

—No... Supuse...que algún día preguntarías —respondió, su mirada se depositó en el ruso y después, pasó a ver el suelo. En voz baja, murmuró—: Hace unos años...él estuvo conmigo.

Los ojos azules le miraron confundido.

—¿Estar contigo? —preguntó.

—Cómo... ¿pareja? Si es que así se le podría llamar —rió, irónico—. Realmente, creo que nunca fuimos eso.

Después de la respuesta del japonés, una parte del mayor comenzó a sentir una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho; ya que, ahora, el origen de su expresión era por la pregunta que el ruso le había formulado. Sin embargo, la otra parte le decía que debía seguir adelante, sacar lo que Yuuri guardaba dentro suyo, aún si eso le costaba verlo reaccionar ante posibles malos recuerdos.

—Si lo necesitas...puedes contarme —alentó, pronunciándolo con el tono de voz más seguro que tenía. Enseguida, notó como el nipón mordía su labio inferior.

—No es importante...Viktor, de seguro tienes mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparte, yo...

—No —interrumpió—. No las hay. En este momento, sólo me importas tú —le dijo, tomando las manos contrarias entre las suyas, sintiendo la baja temperatura que tenía su piel—. Y ahora, estoy aquí para escucharte —finalizó, clavando la mirada azulina en su rostro.

Sabía que era arriesgado, estaba lanzándose a la incertidumbre de sufrir una respuesta negativa y secuelas que podrían costarle la pequeña cercanía que había entablado con él en los últimos meses. Pero era por él, porque ya no soporta ver más esa mirada ensombrecida. En este momento descendía de lo alto de un precipicio, pero, si era por Yuuri, el miedo de no saber en qué parte iba a caer, era inexistente.

El nipón habló después de unos minutos.

—Está...está bien.

Y ante la afirmación de Yuuri, Viktor prestó atención al momento que empezó a hablar.


	11. 10

.

* * *

 **10**

* * *

Yuuri giró su cuerpo para quedar frente al ruso, sus manos viajaron a sus rodillas, apretándolas un poco, y remojando sus labios, empezó a hablar.

—Mis padres nunca hicieron distinciones sobre amar, crecí sabiendo que lo único que necesitaba para estar al lado de alguien, era amor, fuera hombre o mujer —inició en voz suave—. Mi primera pareja fue una mujer, primera novia, primer beso...simples primeras veces. Lo sentí como un simple amor basado en las necesidades de un adolescente, la magia, los fuegos artificiales que mis amigos relataban que sintieron...no los tuve. Aquella relación terminó por un mutuo acuerdo.

» Todos saben que, muchas veces, el amor en la adolescencia no funciona, sea por el factor que sea. No tomé mucha importancia cuando la relación con mi primer novio no fue lo que esperaba, él dijo que necesitaba algo mejor, traté de tomarlo como un tropiezo, nada más. Pero a ese tropiezo le siguieron un par más, continuaron con los pensé que eras diferente, no eres mi tipo, necesitamos ver otras personas. Me cansé de eso.

Desde niño tuve un amigo, uno que se había encargado de escuchar todas y cada una de mis rupturas, mis fracasos, siempre trataba de consolarme, hacerme sentir mejor y que olvidara. Su nombre es Otabek Altin. A mis veinte años, se terminó la única relación duradera que había tenido, duró un año. Fui con él, me desahogué, y, cuando estuve mejor, lo dije, simplemente lo dejé salir de mis labios.

"¿Y si lo intentamos?", le pregunté a Otabek, el me miró confundido. "Estar juntos, estás en las mismas condiciones que yo, no perdemos nada con intentar". Esperé por su respuesta de forma impaciente, él se veía dudoso al respecto, pero al final, terminó por contestar.

"Está bien", me dijo, y a partir de ese día estábamos juntos.

Nos conocíamos desde los seis años, sabíamos prácticamente todo del otro, que nos disgustaba, que nos gustaba, manías, comida preferida... él estaba consciente de que amaba leer, por lo cual, fuera un día cualquiera, a veces llegaba con un libro para mí, peor había adquirido el extraño hábito de dedicarme unas palabras al principio. Siempre, en cada libro. Aquello no cambió al estar juntos.

Estar con él era tranquilo, seguro, normal... era lo mismo que antes, como si lo único que hubiera cambiado fuese el título de nuestra relación. Cuando pasó un año, me desesperé, reclamé.

"Nunca me has tocado, ni siquiera me has besado. ¿Hay algo mal en mí?", recuerdo que le dije al borde del llanto. Él llevó las manos a mis hombros y me miró.

"No hay nada mal en ti", me respondió. "Pero no quiero hacerlo si no nace de mí, Yuuri. No quiero lastimarte". Su franqueza al hablar dolía, era una característica propia de él.

Aquel día lloré hasta dormirme.

Los días siguieron igual que siempre, ambos conseguimos empleos distintos; él viajaba constantemente, seguía enviándome libros. Nuestra relación seguía igual. Entonces pasaron dos años, y lo inevitable llegó.

"Tenemos que hablar", me dijo una tarde, sentándose frente a mí en el sofá. Me limité a preguntarle qué pasaba mientras movía las manos con inquietud. Otabek permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de pronunciarlo sin rodeos.

"Conocí a alguien", musitó. "En uno de mis viajes, es un hombre, al principio me pareció un idiota, pero conforme me seguía para pasar un tiempo juntos...me hizo sonreír, Yuuri. Y estoy seguro que nunca me había sentido tan...feliz. Su nombre es Jean".

En cierta forma, sus palabras sonaron tan crueles para mí. Sin embargo...también sabía que buscaba darme una explicación, y no iba a poder dármela por completo dejando de lado la razón principal.

"Pero no quise hacer nada con él, porque estás tú, y te lo dije, no quiero lastimarte más con esto", me dijo. "Por eso necesitamos terminar esta relación. Los dos tuvimos la culpa por aceptar seguir tanto tiempo con esto, no merecemos vivir una mentira cuando hay un amor real allá afuera, Yuuri", musitó, acercándose a mí para tomar mis manos. "Te quiero, el cariño que tengo hacia ti es enorme, pero no de esa manera", aclaró. "Creí que tal vez el tiempo lo haría, enamorarme de ti, pero...no fue así. Porque, simplemente, no eres quien debe estar conmigo, ni yo contigo", tomó una pausa para dar un respiro. "Mereces a una persona que te ame con todo su corazón, pero esa persona no soy yo, Yuuri. Yo no soy el indicado para hacerlo, yo no puedo amarte".

Me hubiera gustado que su razón para hablar hubiera sido el relato de cómo me había sido infiel, así al menos lo pude haber odiado, pero era tan correcto que tuvo consideración hacia a mí, y aún sin amarme, respetó mi lugar. Ahí supe lo cierto que era que el dolor de una verdad, es mucho más grande que el de mil mentiras. Pero era tonto negarlo...yo tampoco le amaba, el cariño fraternal nunca pasó a ser otra cosa. Tan solo me gustaba el sentimiento de seguridad, calma, que había cuando estaba con él...nada más. E incluso llegué a sentirme mal por eso, pero al final, la relación se acabó.

Terminamos, fue en buenos términos, incluso le pedí que me contara sobre aquel chico. Al contar sobre él, llegó a escaparse una risa de sus labios, fue cuando me di cuenta; definitivamente aquel hombre era el indicado para él, porque Otabek, nunca reía de forma tan distraída, tan...brillante.

Los libros que me obsequió, los doné a esta librería, pensando que serían interesantes para alguien más. Así, seguí mi vida, al seguir, aún quedaba un ápice de esperanza en mí, pero terminé por matarlo.

Romances de una noche en bares, donde en cada una trataba de ser la pareja perfecta, pensando que en alguna de esas personas podría estar aquel amor de mi vida. Grave, grave error, porque fue en una de esas tantas noches, que me rendí.

Había creído que la velada había sido magnífica, tal vez mi error fue entregarme así, sin más. Porque aquella mañana desperté, lo primero que encontré en la mesita de noche, fue dinero que cubría los gastos de la noche anterior y un poco más agradeciendo por el rato...y estaba sólo, completamente sólo.

No imaginas cuanto tiempo tardé en reponerme de lo tonto y usado que me sentí, tan iluso de pensar que mi vida sería como un cuento de hadas donde aquella persona indicada toca a tu puerta. Tan tonto...por conformarme con una sola noche, rogando que dijeran que me querían, aunque fuese mentira. Fui tan idiota, por querer una mentira.

Meses después, regresé a la librería, el dueño sabía perfectamente quién era, así que pregunté por los libros que había llevado. Me dirigí al estante, el último, tomé un libro y ahí estaban, todas las dedicatorias de Otabek. Sin darme cuenta...siempre venía el mismo día de la semana y, aparte de leer libros nuevos, tomaba una dedicatoria y le releía. Él había sido la persona con la que más tiempo estuve, me sentía seguro...tal vez había sido una mentira como las demás, pero fue lo más cerca que estuve de algo real. Y si Otabek, que me conocía desde hace tantos años, no pudo amarme, entonces, ¿cómo alguien que no me conocía podría amarme? ¿Cómo?

Entonces...me rendí. Fracaso, tras fracaso, todos y cada uno de ellos vinieron a mí porque no había aprendido la lección, pero aquella última noche, hizo que me diera cuenta; simplemente no hay nadie para mí. El amor...no es para mí. «

Yuuri guardó silencio, indicando el final. Viktor tragó saliva, pensando que podía decir.

—Tonto, ¿no crees? —rió, irónico—. Que tantas decepciones hayan terminado conmigo. Que venga aquí a leer dedicatorias que escribió alguien que lleva mucho tiempo con su pareja, leyéndolas simplemente para recordarme que nunca tendré algo como lo que él tiene. Deseándolo vanamente, mientras sé que nunca sucederá.

Viktor lo miró, decidido a hablar.

—No es así, Yuuri. Tú lo dijiste, simplemente estás decepcionado, pero no puedes perder toda la fe por eso. No puedes rendirte.

—Es que yo ya me rendí, Viktor —respondió en voz quebrada—. Porque ya no quiero llorar más por eso, no quiero sentirme miserable...ya no...

—No sabes si la persona correcta está allá afuera, y tú estás cerrando las puertas...

—¡No puedes decir eso! —interrumpió el nipón—. No puedes...decirme eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que existe alguien? Lo busqué por mucho tiempo, demasiado...y ya no quiero, no hay nadie para mí...nadie...nadie...

"Mírame. Mira como mis ojos brillan cada vez que te veo, como mi cuerpo sucumbe al escuchar tu risa, al notar el sonrojo de tus mejillas. Mira como me has enganchado hacia ti, haces magia dentro de mí, haz encantado a mi corazón. Lo sé porque soy yo, estoy seguro que soy yo y te lo voy a demostrar. Porque me gustas, Yuuri. Me gustas tanto que siento que cada día que pasa, me estoy enamorando más y más de ti". Viktor quería decirle, gritarle eso, me gustas, me encantas; pero sabía que ahora no era el momento correcto porque Yuuri no iba a creerle, tachándolo de mentiroso. Desgraciadamente, tenía que guardar sus palabras por ahora, tratando de seguir demostrando su cariño a través de sus acciones.

Cuando el mayor pensó en seguir hablando, Yuuri ganó la palabra.

—¿Tan malo es desear amar a una persona, que alguien pueda amarte? —pronunció el nipón, apretando sus puños con impotencia—. ¿Por qué si tenemos el derecho de amar...no es igual para todos? ¿P-Por qué? —se lamentó, mirando hacia el suelo.

El ruso tragó ante las palabras del nipón, por su cabeza nunca llegó la idea del amargo pesar que Yuuri venía cargando desde hace tanto tiempo; alguien que era tan amable, divertido, con un aura hermosa, no se merecía aquellos fracasos, el rechazo de los demás, los cuales, estaba seguro, no tiene idea de la preciosidad que dejaron ir, simplemente no lo valoraron.

Desgraciadamente, Yuuri había aprendido que, algo peor que el amor acabe, es que éste nunca exista.

Desechando el miedo que pudiese tener por la reacción del japonés, Viktor extendió sus brazos, haciendo ademán de acercarse al cuerpo contrario; cuando el japonés se dio cuenta, extendió una de sus manos al pecho del ruso, deteniendo su propósito.

—No...—dijo en un hilo de voz—. No te acerques más...no lo hagas...—pidió, dejando escapar en sus palabras el temblor de su cuerpo.

Viktor apretó los puños y lo miró suplicante.

—Pero, Yuuri...

—¡No lo entiendes! —interrumpió el pelinegro, alzando su rostro para que el mayor notara el tono rojizo de sus ojos, como sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, tratando de contener sus deseos de llorar—. N-No entiendes que...si me tocas, voy a desmoronarme —murmuró entre dientes—. Si me abrazas... voy a caer, Viktor. Voy...a caer...

Su oración terminó con un sollozo, el nipón llevo ambas manos a su rostro para tallar sus ojos, creyendo que esa vana acción sería suficiente para detener el llanto que amenazaba con seguir fluyendo. Buscaba ocultar la expresión miserable que sabía, portaba en ese momento; a la par que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma errática, producto de su intento para frenar los sonidos que su garganta amenazaba por dejar salir.

Viktor miró el tiritar del cuerpo más pequeño, escuchó sus dientes chocar por el irreparable deseo de acallar su llanto. Tal vez Yuuri lo odiara, tal vez sería un alivio, pero no iba a desistir, no cuando solo se estaba lastimando al tratar de silenciar sus sentimientos.

—Yuuri —le llamó en voz suave, acercando la mano para tomar sus muñecas—. Por favor, Yuuri —dijo, resistiéndose el japonés cuando trató de alejar sus manos para ver su rostro.

—No...No... —sollozó, cediendo poco a poco para salir de su escondite.

—Yuuri —repitió, acunando su mejilla derecha cuando los brazos contrarios ya no eran un obstáculo.

El cuerpo del nipón seguía temblando, al rojo que sus ojos habían tenido previamente, ahora le acompañaban sus párpados, debido a la irritación de frotarlos con insistencia. Largas líneas transparentes se pintaban desde sus pestañas a la barbilla debido al furioso llanto que no había logrado contener en su totalidad, y su labio inferior era mordido, moviéndose su boca constantemente, luchando por no hacer un puchero.

Tratando de olvidar momentáneamente su intranquilidad, el ruso tomó el rostro ajeno con sus manos, y posando la expresión más suave que pudo, susurró:

—Yo nunca te dejaré caer.

Que esa oración abandonara sus labios, fue motivo suficiente para que la dentadura del japonés abandonara sus labios y estos terminaran por deformarse, entonces su cuerpo solo atinó a refugiarse en el pecho del ruso, donde su garganta dejó salir un afligido sollozo, seguido de muchos más.

Viktor sintió una opresión en el pecho al momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos; el temblor irreparable de su cuerpo, lo lastimero que era su llanto, el dolor que expedían sus sollozos, como si su garganta se estuviera desgarrando en ese mismo instante... Todo eso solo le hacían preguntarse algo: ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo Yuuri se había guardado todo ese desconsuelo? Se negaba a creer que nadie se hubiera preocupado por él antes, pero, tal vez, no fue lo suficiente como para querer luchar por él.

Yuuri dijo que, si lo abrazaba, se desmoronaría, y Viktor así lo sintió.

Lo sintió romperse.

Sobre sus manos cayeron los pedazos de un pequeño corazón de cristal que se había resguardado en el recuerdo de un amor que pudo haber sido, más nunca lo fue. De un corazón que había pretendido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no romperse, pero aquella coraza tan solo era una temerosa fachada, que no hacía más que anticipar una caída mucho más dolorosa.

Y aquellos restos de cristal estaban cayendo en este momento.

Pero, tal como Viktor lo dijo, no lo dejaría tocar el suelo.

Sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo más pequeño lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño en aquel contacto; buscaba que el calor que expedía su cuerpo llegara a fundir los trozos de cristal que caían sobre sus manos, quería que cayeran para acunarlos y formar un corazón nuevo que fuera tan hermoso y fuerte como un diamante. Porque Yuuri lo era, era tan precioso como uno, y Viktor se encargaría de hacérselo ver, que no necesitaba fingir ser otra joya, porque él era la más bonita de todas.

Sintiendo como su ropa era estrujada por los dedos ajenos, el ruso trató de atraerlo más a su cuerpo, llevando su boca a el oído ajeno para hablarle suave.

—Siénteme a mí, Yuuri. No dejes de sentirme —le dijo, besando su cabeza para después seguirle abrazando, deseando con todo su corazón que sintiera lo mucho que quería protegerlo, lo mucho que quería amarlo.

 _Por favor, sólo siénteme a mí._


	12. 11

.

* * *

 **11**

* * *

—A final de cuentas, creo que sí me levantaste por una buena razón —dijo el rubio, posicionándose a un lado de su amigo—. Pensé que odiabas el olor a tabaco.

—Lo odio, Chris. Lo odio —respondió el ruso, dando una nueva calada a su cigarro—. Pero a veces tienes que sucumbir a lo que odias, y yo necesitaba relajarme.

Cuando hubo expulsado el humo, Viktor jugó con el pequeño cilindro que estaba entre sus dedos; dejándose tranquilizar por el efecto de la nicotina en su organismo, siendo también la calma de la madrugada, un importante factor.

Cuando el desahogo de Yuuri terminó, el ruso se encargó de abrazarlo el tiempo necesario hasta que fuera el nipón quién deseara separarse. La ausencia de palabras reinó entre ambos mientras los pulgares del mayor viajaban a los ojos castaños, arrastrando con sus yemas los vestigios de las lágrimas que había derramado, para después acunar el rostro contrario y llevar los labios a su frente, depositando un suave beso en ella, tan solo para terminar envolviéndolo en sus brazos un momento más.

Al principio, el mayor pensó en acompañarlo hasta su hogar, pero esa idea fue desechada casi inmediatamente, creyendo que, probablemente, el japonés necesitaría estar solo esa noche. La despedida fue silenciosa; susurrando el de hebras plateadas un simple "cuídate", recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento. Yuuri no pudo mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

Miró el reloj de pared antes de irse a dormir, eran las diez de la noche cuando su cuerpo ingresó entre las sábanas; cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero sólo consiguió girar sobre todo el colchón, abrir los ojos, cambiar de posición, su cabeza no cooperaba al estar aglomerada de pensamientos e inquietudes que se habían originado esa misma tarde. Finalmente, se cansó de tratar de dormir cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, decidiendo tomar el teléfono para llamar a su mejor amigo y que arribara a su departamento. Le tomó media hora contarle lo sucedido, ahora ambos estaban sobre el balcón de su hogar, Chris le miraba en silencio, detallando las figuras que formaba el humo cuando salía de su boca, pensando qué decir; era raro que Viktor fumara, pero ahora se veía necesitado del efecto relajante que tenía la nicotina, al menos, para revivir las palabras que el nipón le había dicho horas atrás.

Chris exhaló, recargando su antebrazo del balcón para posicionarse de lado y mirar al ruso.

—Entonces, Yuuri está aferrado a una imagen —habló el rubio, atrayendo la atención de los ojos azules—. Leer aquellas dedicatorias todos los días sólo le sirve para posar la imagen de aquel recuerdo en su cabeza, y, por lo que me dices, sí él se rindió ante las posibilidades de que algún día alguien lo quiera. Revisarlas solo agrava la idea en su cabeza: "esto es todo lo que alguien te querrá alguna vez, nadie podrá amarte".

—Pero...él nunca demostró eso, en estos meses, sus reacciones, él...

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió el suizo—. Todos, tarde o temprano, tenemos un suceso que nos marca, por más insignificante que sea a los ojos de los demás, para nosotros puede ser la línea de un antes y un después. Y la forma de encararlo, también es diferente en cada uno de nosotros, enfrentarlo, olvidar, resignarse... Yuuri eligió lo último. No tiene limitantes para seguir con su vida, y al parecer, así lo hizo, pero lo hace mirando desde el pasado. Está atascado, nunca afrontó el fantasma y el fantasma no lo dejó ir; vuelve cuando menos lo esperas, en el momento equivocado, y te recuerda la desdicha que por breves lapsos olvidas tener.

Viktor dio una nueva calada a su cigarro.

—Saber que decir ante tantas situaciones... a veces me pregunto cómo lo haces —mencionó, el rubio rió, recargándose del balcón.

—Existen otras maneras de sentir dolor aparte de enamorarte, Viktor. —le dijo—. Depende de ti tomar esas experiencias y volverlas algo bueno o algo malo. Por mi parte...siempre opto por aprender la lección por más dura que sea. Sin embargo... no todos somos tan fuertes.

El ruso asintió, desviando su mirada al frente.

Era injusto. Es lo que Viktor pensaba, era injusto que Yuuri pensara que no era suficiente para nadie, simplemente porque así le hicieron sentir. Sabía, desde la primera vez que lo vio, que existía algo escondido dentro suyo, pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrar tanta inseguridad dentro de él; en aquel hombre que le había hecho sonrojar, poner la guardia baja, que se había reído de él...le contestaba tan seguro que nunca creyó verlo tan débil, y eso le llenaba de dolor e impotencia.

Creía que, hasta ahora, con sus caricias y sus palabras, había logrado transmitirle un ápice de todo lo que le hacía sentir; pero, si había cerrado sus puertas, ¿eso quería decir que sus sentimientos no habían logrado llegar a él? ¿Algún día lo harían? ¿Todo lo que hace sería en vano? Acaso... ¿hay sentido en seguir intentándolo?

Pero no... no se rendiría, no cuando estaba completamente seguro de que era él, Yuuri era su persona correcta, tan sólo necesitaba seguir con lo que había pensado días atrás, quererlo poco a poco, paso a paso, sin dudar de sus acciones y objetivos, sin arrepentirse de nada.

Y si daba la casualidad de que Yuuri fuera su persona correcta, pero Viktor no la de él, entonces, si su corazón se rompía... estaba bien; si era Yuuri estaba bien.

El de ojos azules exhaló humo de nuevo, haciendo que su amigo rompiera el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Viktor? —preguntó el suizo, enfocando sus ojos verdes en los azules.

La mirada del mayor se enfocó en el brillo distante de las estrellas, como si aquellos astros lejanos pudieran darle una respuesta, aunque, siendo sinceros, sólo había una rondando su mente. Antes de responder a su amigo, el ruso dejó salir un gran suspiro de sus labios, para después dar una última calada al cigarro y apagarlo en un cenicero de cristal.


End file.
